


Shanon Carter’s 10th Birthday

by stay_off_my_lawn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is a huge Broadway star, Canon Continuation, F/F, and that is Director Carter to you, itty bitty drabble, maybe 10-15 years down the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_off_my_lawn/pseuds/stay_off_my_lawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: for Sharon carter’s tenth birthday, her Aunt Peggy took her to a show starring Broadway legend Angie Martinelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanon Carter’s 10th Birthday

“Thank you again Aunt Peggy! This is like the best birthday present ever! I can’t believe we are going to see the Angie Martinelli! Angie. Martinelli! In the flesh! On Broadway! Do you even know who she is?!?! She’s like the biggest star ever!”

Peggy Carter smiles knowingly as she helps the bouncing bundle of excitement that is her niece wiggle out of her winter jacket and settle in to their theater seats. Before she can reply, Sharon continues,

“Wow these seats are killer! Right smack in the middle! I don’t even know how you were able to get tickets at all. And on opening day too! Jenny said her cousin tried to get tickets, but everything from now until closing day is already completely sold out.”

“Well I guess working at the phone company just has its special perks” Peggy grins and flashes one of her mischievous winks.

 

——

As Sharon soon occupied herself with religiously studying every single word in the program. Peggy enjoyed the couple minutes before the show to get lost in her own thoughts.

“The Angie Martinelli” Sharon had said, “the biggest star ever!” And how so! For the past decade now her name has been top billed on the biggest Broadway productions and her face plastered all over posters everywhere. But to Peggy, she will always be the spunky bright-eyed young waitress from the diner. The girl who got through her stubbornness and pulled her out of her shell. _Her_ Angie.

Since that day at Howard’s penthouse when she finally did tell Angie everything – of her adventures with Steve and the Howling Commandos, of SSR, of Howard and S.H.I.E.L.D - they have always kept in touch. Always making sure to squeeze in a lunch or a quick dinner whenever possible. Which is really quite a feat in and of itself, between their increasingly demanding schedules, with Peggy handpicked to build a new spy agency and Angie’s Broadway career taking off. And when they absolutely cannot make it work, they will still remember to call, always.

And just like that, life was good. And they almost had it all.

But nothing ever did happened though. No.

 

——

She would like to tell herself that S.H.I.E.L.D had kept her too busy, had made her keep too many secrets, and it simply was not fair to Angie. But really, after everything that happened with Steve, _to_ Steve, she is all too keenly familiar with how much it hurts to get stood up for a dance, to get left behind. And that of everything else, is what she truly cannot let happen to Angie.

And so, as much as she has allowed herself to indulge, to be selfish for a while, she knows it was time to stop. Even though it breaks her heart more and more each step along the way, she packs up and moves out of their city, and slowly, but deliberately, lets them fall out of touch.

But she has always, always, always kept an eye on Angie’s ever blossoming career. Okay, and tabloid gossips if she’s really being honest (because God knows Angie has never been able to steer away from trouble). And Peggy has always made it to each of Angie’s opening performances, big or small. To the point where eventually Peggy would find tickets in the mail and her favorite seat specially reserved for her.

And this time was no exception.

 

——

But the lights come on again, and the show goes on.

As the magnificent Angie Martinelli saunters onto the stage, already captivating the entire audience with her mere presence, she steals a glance towards Peggy and lets herself break character for an ever so slight of a brief second, and flashed Peggy that million dollar Martinelli smile, the one that makes her eyes crinkle and shine.

And in that brief second, it was like they were young and carefree again, just chatting the lazy afternoon away at the automat.


End file.
